What You Do To Me
by Talkative Tami
Summary: Aubriana Mizanin is the younger sister to her infamous brother, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. When she's thrown into a storyline, it's hard to tell if she really falls in love or if it's all for the show.   Evan Bourne x OC


**What You Do To Me**

**Chapter One: Life As A Mizanin**

My brother goes by multiple names. To family, he's Michael. To anyone who knows him or has watched the Real World, he's Mike. And to anyone who's followed the WWE for the past four years knows him as "The Miz". But to me… He's just Mikey.

"AWESOME!" I heard the television in Mike's locker room say as I sat on the couch, reading a book. This week's choice was Nicholas Sparks' "The Last Song."

I wasn't really paying attention to this week's installment of Monday Night Raw. I looked up to see him going off about something in the ring with Alex Riley loyally standing at his side. I gave a smirk and returned to my book.

Even before he became anywhere close to The Miz, he's always had an outgoing personality and was always free to say what was on his mind. So this job was kind of perfect for him.

I honestly couldn't say that I knew why I was here. All I knew was I wasn't complaining. Touring the world with my brother? Sign me up.

Mike came home for Christmas and asked me if I wanted to join him. It was sudden, but I figured, why not? I had nothing else to do. I already finished college and he said Vince was figuring out what he wanted me to do.

Well… a few weeks later and Vince is still trying to figure it all out.

I was suddenly startled from my book as Mike and Alex walked in. I put the book down and watched as Alex and Mike went on talking.

They each took a seat on either side of me. I should've sat at the end of the couch. I returned to my book, shutting them out.

"So what's up sis?" Mike asked me, trying to engage me into the conversation.

"Just reading." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for dragging you long for this just to sit in here and read."

"Oh that's not all I do. I'll walk around and talk with the wrestlers."

"Well…I think Vince has something up his sleeve. I don't know what. He won't tell me until he talks to you. I'm not completely sure."

"Should I go talk to him?" I asked.

"Nah… He'll come to you once he figures it out. I think he's waiting for a return. But I have no idea who. It could be someone coming off the disabled list or we may have to wait for the draft to see who'll go from Smackdown to Raw. Only Vince knows."

"Kay." I said softly.

"Awe… I'm sorry, Aubrey."

"It's okay… I mean, I know some people would kill to be in my shoes. I'll wait it out." I explained, giving him a smile.

I mean yeah… I would like to know why Mr. McMahon wants me here. But it'll have to wait for now.

A few weeks passed, and Vince called me to his office.

As Mike told me, I stood still, scared. Well, not entirely scared, just… Intimidated.

"You'll be fine." My brother soothed me as we walked through the hallway. "This is what we've been waiting for since December."

I simply nodded. We approached his office and I took a deep breath. Mike opened the door and gave a slight push to get me into the office.

"Aubriana?" The lady behind the desk asked as she looked up from some papers she was reading over. She wore glasses and her long, dark brown hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. Smooth. Real smooth.

She picked up her phone and calmly stated "She's here." When she put the phone down, she looked back up at me, her green eyes piercing me. "He'll be with you in just a moment. You may take a seat while you wait." She said. Her voice sounded almost soothing.

I took a seat in a light tan leather chair that was up against the back wall. The walls of the office were an almost reddish-brown. I took observation in many articles that were framed around the office. They all had something to do with Vince's family or the company itself.

I was interrupted as Vince escorted a couple men in business suits out of his office. He shook their hands, then looked in my direction. "Aubriana!" he beamed.

I stood up and walked past the two men as they exited the office towards Vince. "You can just call me Aubriana, Mr. McMahon."

"Only on the exception that you call me Vince." He chuckled as I shook his hand. "Well, shall we get to it?" he said as he directed me into the office.

I nodded and walked past him and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"So… Aubrey. Shall we get to it?"

"I'm all ears."

"Okay… So the overall plan is to get a feud between Mike and someone else on the roster. We'll get into that later, but we're going to start you off by debuting on Monday in Cleveland, if that's okay."

"Cleveland… M-my hometown?"

"Precisely."

"Bu-but… Monday? With no training?"

"No, no… You won't be fighting, at least not yet." I gave him another concerned look. "Well… It all depends on how the story line develops. We're going to start you as an escort. Like Alex, just… Less fighting." I giggled at his comment.

"So… You'll escort Mike to the ring and will be ringside at every show you appear in. So we'll start you in live shows up until Monday, and that will be your Raw debut. Sound good?"

"Escort Mike to the ring. No fighting. Start tonight with live shows, go on air Monday in Cleveland. I think I got it."

"Fantastic. Well, I believe that's all for today. Once we get a more clear and developed timeline, I'll call you back in here and let you know what all needs to be done."

"Okay, thank you so much, Vince." I said, standing up from my chair and shaking his hand.

"We're excited to have you on board. And later we'll send you into make-up and get you ready for tonight. So go rest up and do whatever you need to do before the show."

I smiled as I exited his office. I walked back to Mike's room and closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath and sunk down the door.

"So how'd it go?" Mike asked. "I notice you're still in one piece. I told you Vince wasn't all that bad of a guy."

"Nope… Just still a tad intimidating."

"As you get to know him more, he won't seem that way. He usually only gets angry when he's doing a show." He helped me up and walked me over to the couch.

"You never answered my question." He pointed out as we sat down.

"Oh, yeah… Right. So Vince hasn't got the whole storyline down-"

"Oh that's just Vince's way of saying that he does… But he just wants to experiment with it. Before he puts it into play."

"Okay…" I began again, kind of brushing off what Mike said. "He wants me to escort you out to the ring with Alex as your sister. And the storyline with develop from there."

"You excited?"

"More like… Nervous?"

"Don't worry. Once you walk out that guerilla, all the nerves leave. It's like, that cheering crowd makes them all disappear."

"Okay."

"So when do you start?"

"Tonight in the live shows… He wants to debut me Monday in Cleveland."

"Monday already? Damn he's got a lot of faith in you."

"Mike… I'm only an escort for now."

"This is true. For wrestlers it could take weeks before you debut on a show. It's about you getting to that point where the crowd's responding to you the way they're supposed to. So what all do you have to do to prepare."

"Well.." I began, looking at the clock and noticing it was noon. "I have to be in makeup around five or six… I'll probably just take a nap until then."

"Okay, go for it. I'm gonna go work out with some of the guys." He said as he stood up and grabbed his duffel bag. "I'll be back before they ship you off." He joked.

"Kay… Bye Mike." I smiled as I curled up on the couch and pulled a blanket over me. I passed out right after I heard the door click shut.

_Kay guys… Just a little background. Hope I didn't bore you or anything. It should get better. This is my first wrestling story… I'm branching out; so honest opinions would help. Leave me any thoughts on the story. I haven't actually WRITTEN anything since March, so I'm getting back into it. So bare with me! Haha._


End file.
